The jerk who loved me
by Glimmerynight
Summary: Peter captured Wendy, and forces her to stay in Neverland, to punish her. But he doesn't know that he'll fall in love Peter/Wendy
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything (Sadly) (Does this fan fiction count? LOL Heh sorry getting off track) **

"Pan, are you sure this is a good idea?" Felix looked down nervously at Wendy Darling's sleeping body; he and Pan were currently in the Darlings nursery, trying their best to be quiet, which wasn't working since Felix kept tripping over toys from john and Michael. "This is a revised plan right?"

Peter nodded, scooping Wendy up in his arms "Oh, Felix you worry too much, don't you want to get revenge?, she's the reason why we were dead, Felix, never minding me killing you for your heart, but, if she just kept her big mouth shut, the Adults wouldn't had knew our plan, and my dear Rumple wouldn't have killed me, and the lost boys didn't need to rescue us from the heart of the life, to bring us back from the dead" (Pretend there is something like that, it's never land, ;)). Pan couldn't keep the smirk off his face as he looked at Wendy's face. "Oh she will be so sorry she ever opened her mouth" Peter said, he couldn't wait to see Wendy's frightened face flashing before him. But that will had to wait, he decided, once they were back in never land

Felix nodded along "What kind of punishment did you had in mind for her?" He was currently polishing his knife.

Peter frowned "Do I have to think of everything?!" He said with a smile playing on his lips. To let Felix know he was joking… sort of.

Felix backed off "I'm sorry Pan, this place is damaging my brain, and it's filled with adult disgust, when they will know kids don't need brick blocks?"

Pan laughed "Alright let's get out of here" Peter Pan, had no idea that this little Wendy-bird was going to change his life forever. But right now he was clueless, as he held a bean in his hand, transferring a portal.

(Very boring line break)

"Can we wake her up now?" Devin said, he was standing behind Peter, who was enjoying polishing his knife

"Not yet, it will make the moment more enjoyable, if she wakes up by herself, I promise" Pan looked at the knife, so fiercely, Devin was afraid he was going to use it on him.

Devin nodded quickly "Uh. Okay, whatever you say," He scurried off; Pan smiled "_what a risky plan" _He pushed his self-up from the rock he was just sitting on. And followed Devin.

"Oh Devin, don't you know the rules?" He was smirking; Devin knew that as a bad sign, he was fully aware of the sharpened knife hanging off Peter's belt

"W-what?" He croaked

"Don't think I didn't forget what you and the other traitors did"

"We're really sorry, pan." Devin tried a weak smile "We didn't know"

"That the adults were no fun at all, and can never really love?"

"Uh-", Devin tried to think of something to say that wouldn't anger Peter, but nothing came, fortunately for him; Devin was saved when Felix, came.

"Pan" Felix's coat swayed behind him "The girls awake"

(Another very boring line break)

"W-where am I?" Wendy stuttered she looked around trying to find someone, anyone, besides the evil little boy, and his second command, right in front of her, but she couldn't find anyone, no Bae, no Michael, no John, no Tinkerbelle.

"Why, hello Wendy" Pan was smirking, a sign she too knew well, Pan got more amused, and happy, as he watch Wendy try to break free from the ropes that were tying her to a tree,

"Oh, you could stop trying to break free now" Pan said, trying his best to sound concerned "You can't get free, unless someone is willing to help you"

"Let me go!" She commanded, she realized the more she struggled, the tighter the ropes are, her white dress was getting bloody, and that wasn't a good sign,

"What do you want?" She asked

"Oh nothing really, just a few this, and that's maybe your tongue cut off"

Wendy's eyes widened, she couldn't tell if he was joking or not.

"Or maybe I'll just make you suffer for eternity" Pan smiled "Welcomed to never land darling"

**I'm sorry if this chapter is really short, I'm looking for a beta reader, and please review, they make me so happy **


	2. Chapter 2

"What do you want? Tell me now" Wendy demanded, but she doubt she looked menacing, she was wearing a nightgown, and had a bow in her hair. She cursed her mom for making her wear it.

Peter snorted, and bent down, so he was looking right in her eyes "You'll know soon enough, Darling"

"Stop calling me that!" She snapped

Peter's face turned into mocking concern "Do tell me why?"

Wendy was astonished, did this boy have no manners, and how was she supposed to answer the question he just asked? And who is that creepy guy that kept staring at her every move.

"Let. Me. Go." She clenched her jaw, and tried to mover her arms, but nothing changed, the ropes were still tight against her wrists.

"Pan!" Devin called out "Nibs got stuck in the tree…Again."

Peter let out a sigh, and slowly rised "This isn't over Darling, I don't expect this to be easy for you"

"Pan! "Hurry! Help me!" Nibs screamed

Pan walked towards the tree "Alright, coming!"

Wendy couldn't help smiling, for a boy that didn't want to grow up, he sure sounded like one.

"What are you smiling at, little girl" Felix's voice was mysterious, dark, and filled with secrets, almost creepy. Wendy had to force herself not to say this out loud as she asked

"What does Pan want with me"

Felix smiled evilly "Secret"

(Very boring line break)

"I figured the punishment for Wendy, Felix"

Felix didn't seem amused "Oh?"

"Yes, we take her out to adventure, and kill…Felix? Are you listening to me?"

Felix looked at Peter with the corner of his eye "For days, Pan, you've been saying 'I know what Wendy's punishment will be', but you always end up, shooting the ideas down"

"No…It's hard to think of a punishment for a girl who is afraid of everything"

Felix let out a sigh, "Well you have to keep her alive, in order to do that" He pushed a bowl filled with chestnuts to Peter "She's hungry"

Peter took the bowl, and head over to Wendy, who wouldn't meet his eyes.

"You must be hungry now. Eat" He held out the bowl to her"

Wendy snorted "You're an idiot, my wrists are tied up, free them so I could eat"

Peter laughed, he took a nut, and brushed it against Wendy's mouth, for a moment Wendy was shocked, he didn't expect him to do that, but she ate it, she was hungry.

After she ate three, she said "You're a coward"

Peter frowned "What?"

"You're afraid" Wendy said "You're afraid I will run away, and you can't catch me"

Peter snorted "I'm not afraid, I'm just…"

Wendy raised her eyebrows "No excuses"

Peter let out an angry sigh "You pushed me to this, Darling" He took out his sword, and in one expert motion he cut off the ropes.

Wendy smiled, standing up daintily, that like as Peter suspected. She ran.


End file.
